Ron and Hermione: A Night of Lovely Homework
by Animal-love151212
Summary: A Romione story. Hermione is acting weird and Ron is giving in ... and Snape ruining everything! Hermione is going to far? Ron slightly Protective? Harry left out? You'll have to read to find out! There is a sequel
1. Homework

Ronald stared at his homework. Snape was a git. Three foot on antidotes? He could fit everything into one line: _Use some damn Beozar.  
_ Maybe if he wrote really, really big ...  
The door to the girls' flew open and he stared at Hermione. She - for some reason - had her hair sleek and shiny and was holding herself in a very - there was no other word for it - _hot_ style. But that didn't stop him from asking the usual question that she must hear 50 times a day.  
'Help me, please?'  
Hermione stared down on him, then slammed a book on the desk.  
'One Hundred and fifty-seven antidotes. Think that will do?'  
'You are ruddy brilliant ...'  
Hermione smiled and managed to sit comfortable on the armchair he was sitting on. It was very large. The fire crackled as Neville's snores could be heard. Ron suddenly felt very hot, and his heart seemed to be drowning ... no, it was a nice kind of drowning ... wait ...  
'What?' he said to himself.  
'What?' Hermione mimicked.  
'Oh - nothing.'  
Ron wanted to smack himself for being an idiot. He could have sworn he heard a Fred-and-George-like laugh ... or was he imagining it? Hermione moved closer to him, and her arm brushed against his.  
'So ... how are you handling the break-up with Lavender?' she asked.  
'Depends ... how is she handling it?'  
'Well, she was upset for a while ... but then I saw her snogging someone from Hufflepuff.'  
'Oh.' Ron did not feel upset. He was more offended. He expected Lavender to still be crying over him - as soon as he'd thought it he felt sick with himself. Hermione seemed unnaturally close now, and he went back to the book on the table in front of him. But he found it hard to read, because Hermione's torso was brushing on his arm now. Was she leaning over to check his work?  
'You've spelled "antidote" wrong. And beozar. And your name. And "but".'  
'What?' Ron said disbelievingly, and looked over his work. 'Ugh! Fred and George! Do you have a spare quill on you?'  
Hermione shook her head.  
'Well, I'll get ready for a month's worth of detention.'  
He slouched back on his armchair and looked at Hermione. Her face was beautiful in the dim light ... and she was staring at him with that strange adoring look in his eyes ... it was so dark ... no one could see ...  
'You know, you could pay back Lavender if you want, Ron ...'  
And as Hermione leaned closer to him, so her could see her eyes full of that loving look, his brain felt as if it would ooze out of his ears ...


	2. Detention

Hermione woke the next morning. It took her a while to remember why she felt so happy and when she did a smile spread across her face. She and Ron and snogged for a while - maybe half and hour? They would have continued if had not been for Crookshanks, who had purred loudly and interrupted them. She knew that Ron had enjoyed it as much as she did, too, because he yelled, clearly annoyed, 'You still don't have any control of that cat!'

Lavender and Parvati were chatting about the Hufflepuff boy Lavender had just snogged.  
'He wanted to take it further, but I wanted to take it slow -'  
'Are all Hufflepuff boys like this? Maybe Diggory was like that, too -'  
'Don't talk about him like that, Parvati, it's disrespectful -'  
Hermione got dressed and pulled her now bushy hair into a ponytail. Even though she knew it was quite early, she opened the girl dormitory door to go down to the Common Room. She was surprised to be staring at a slide - some boy had tried to come up, just mere moments ago. They would still be down ...  
She slid down the slide, giving a 'Woo!' as she went. She stopped to look at Ron on the same Armchair he had sat on last night. His red bangs were up to his eyebrows and his hair was no further that the bottom of his neck.  
'Morning, Hermione.' he greeted. The common Room, once again, was empty, though today she could hear Boys' voices coming from the Boys' Dormitory.  
Hermione mimicked Ron and sat down in the Arm Chair net to him. He looked disappointing - maybe she should have sat with him.  
'So ... are we a thing now?' Ron asked awkwardly.  
Hermione smiled at him. 'If you want.'  
Ron smirked, then came over to lightly kiss Hermione. Hermione rapped her arms around his neck ... she wanted this to last forever ...  
There were sounds of footsteps.  
The two quickly let go of each other and tried to act casual as Harry walked into the room.  
'Lessons are about to start.' he said, yawning.  
The morning passed very quickly. Herbology had been fine, though Neville seemed to be catching up with her. She still found it strange how Snap had asked for antidotes for Defense Against the Dark Arts ... surely Slughorn would be teaching that? No, he had taught Sleeping Potions today. Slughorn had let Hermione keep some since hers was exceptionally good.

In DADA, Hermione found herself holding her breath when Ron and Harry handed in their homework. Snape skimmed through Harry's ... he didn't say anything. Hermione's stomach loosened slightly. Snape skimmed over Ron's ...  
'What in the name of Earth is Beozart, Weasely? Detention!'  
Ron groaned. 'When?'  
'To be decided. Now sit down!' he snapped.  
Malfoy laughed behind them and Hermione shot him a disgusted look.  
'Ooh, look, the Mudblood is trying to be tough -'  
Ron made an angry move towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione held him back.  
'Settle down!' yelled Snape, and the class took their seats.  
'Get out your books, and turn to chapter five, on -'  
Ron nudged Hermione. Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered, 'We've got a free period this Saturday, do you want to - er - meet me in the library?'  
Hermione nodded gleefully and looked around. No body seemed to have heard them. Snape was glaring at Harry, but then his gaze traveled up to them. Had he heard?  
'Weasley!' He snarled walking over to them. 'Detention this Saturday!'  
This time Hermione wanted to punch Snape. Through gritted teeth, she stopped herself from launching herself at Snape with every ounce of strength as he said the words, 'If you have the time to mingle, you should have the time to complete your work!'  
As Snape went back to teaching, Hermione pulled out the Sleeping Potion out of her robes ... if she slipped Snape some on Saturday, when he was eating at the staff table, he would be asleep within an hour ... this wasn't the Sleeping _Solution,_ he wouldn't fall asleep as quick ... then after that, Ron and her would mingle for an hour until Snape awoke. But would he be in his office within an hour? Wouldn't a teacher see?  
Hmmm ... the chances of Snape being in his officee was likely, as he had homework to mark. Other teacher's would have their homework to mark.

Feeling the revenge, she smirked as he plan unfolded.


	3. A Date Or Downer?

The next day Hermione had her plan in her head: She would slip into the kitchens and quickly add some Sleeping Potion to a drink an tell a house-elf very kindly to take it to Professor Snape. Then, he would drink it, fall asleep within an hour (half way through marking) and wake up within another hour. Plenty of time for a date. She told Ron and Harry this at breakfast, and Harry seemed completely un-suprised on what had happened.  
'Bloody brilliant, Hermione!'  
'But won't Snape notice if we put some Sleeping Potion in his drink?'  
'Oh,' snapped Hermione, annoyed, 'Harry! Slughorn said it was completely undetectable! Or did the _Prince_ forget to tell you!'  
'Don't you -'  
And, most unusually, Hermione and Harry bickered until Ron said, 'Is this how it feels Harry?'  
'Yes.'  
'Oh! And listen, do one of you want to go into the kitchens and give a house-elf some Sleeping Potion to put in Snape's drink?'  
'Me, I'm bored.' said Harry, taking the Potion out of Hermione's hand and walking out of the Great Hall, earning a 'Hey, Potty! Boy who Scored! Scar head! Whatever they call you!' from Malfoy on the way.  
'Hermione,' said Ron, 'this isn't like you. Are you sure - you're OK?'  
'Yes.'  
'I mean ... this isn't like you!'  
Hermione just gave Ron a smile.

Ron didn't think this was like Hermione at all. Giving a git teacher some Sleeping Potion just to go on a date? That seemed slightly stupid, and very unlike Hermione. But by the time Harry returned, he knew it was too late. Then, dreading lunch, he decided to finish off some homework to lift some wight off his shoulders. As the clock ticked, Ron's dread built itself into a wall.

Lunch came quicker than expected, and Ron kept nervously flicking his eyes to the staff table, eyes on Snape. What if it didn't work? What if Hermione had made it wrong? But then, in a flash, lunch was over, and Hermione was dragging him away into the Room of Requirement ...

The Room had turned itself into a beautiful place that resembled Gryffindor Common Room, except it was full of pictures of them. Ron spot _How to turn a lady On_ sitting on the floor. They both sat on the couch in silence, before Ron said, eyes fixed on Hermione,  
'You know, you look really nice in the dim light.'  
Hermione laughed.  
'Remember when I said I like really good Quidditch players?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Well, that wasn't a lie.'  
She leaned in, and Ron didn't resist as her lips pressed softly against his. It felt wonderful, and he felt that oozing sensation again ... then he began to make movements towards Hermione's parts ...  
But then she stopped and pulled away. He saw the smart look in her eye and he felt as if he was Hermione his friend, not Hermione his girlfriend.  
'Ron, I don't think we should do this. I don't feel the same. I've put aside my studies for the plan, and I don't feel like I deserve to be a prefect after what I did. Now I'm getting you and Harry into trouble.'  
Ron wanted to object. He wanted this to continue. But he knew, inside, she had a point.  
'Maybe,' she continued,'Once You-Know - _Voldemort -_ is gone, we can start this again, but until then, if we go on, I won't feel like Hermione. Are you OK with that?'  
'Yes.'  
'Thank you, Ron.'  
She gave him one last kiss, and when he opened his eyes, Hermione was gone.


	4. No more luck - for who?

The silence between the trio at breakfast was awkward. Since Harry didn't know what had happened, he had coughed once or twice, clearly sending the message; _are you gonna tell me or should I just live the rest of my life in silence?_

After what felt like forever, Hermione finished and made her way to her classes.

But what was going on? Soon, she was leaving Charms (very awkward) ... Transfiguration (impossibly more awkward) ... Muggle Studies (phew) ...

She was Defense Against the Dark Arts, a strong feeling of dread coming over her. Oh no. Oh no.  
Oh no oh no oh no.  
She was an idiot. She had _given the Potions Master_ a sleeping solution? After he had given detention to Ron? Snape would blame Ron! Oh no, oh no, oh no ...

The door swung open to a horrible scene. Snape was glaring at Ron and Harry viciously, like a snake about to bite. He waited until the trio were seated until he gave his speech.

'Unfortunately, last night I was unable to mark all of your work because _somebody,'_ he paused for dramatic affect. 'decided to slip me some Sleeping Potion. So, I wish you to correct twice the amount of homework tomorrow.'

Groans echoed through the class as Snape slipped closer to the desk, so if he spoke, only the three would hear. Malfoy was trying desperately to eavesdrop. Snape had a malicious smile tugging at his lips as he said,

'Next time you decide to give me a potion, get a more reliable house-elf. Detention from five on Sunday and Saturday for the rest of the year and next year.'

'Sir,' Hermione piped up, 'please, it was me. My idea ...'

Hermione trailed off as Snape spoke.

'The elf said - and i quote - " _Potter sir told we to take a Sleeping Potion to you, sir. We is glad to give you a nice potion to make you feel better!'' '_

'But why are you giving detention to them if it was only me?' Harry said, not bothering to hide his not-so-silent cursing.

'You are not smart enough to think of that plan, Potter. And Granger wouldn't do that without reason - surely Weasley's detention? And even if it wasn't their fault, boy, they didn't do anything to stop you, awardable by detention.'

Malfoy chuckled silently. Hermione gulped. Maybe ... maybe ... maybe ...

But for once, Hermione was out of plans. Done for. Through.

She had let her friends down. She had let Ron down. She had let herself down. She was a failure.

They left the class soon and entered Potions.

'Today, class, we will be learning about the _Luckless Liquid._ It is the opposite of Liquid Luck. It will the drinker bad luck for a day ...'

Cue Light Bulb.


	5. The plan - Da plan!

**Hey! So I'll be on a flight tomorrow and will have plenty time to write. BTW The elf told Snape AFTER he drank it. And personally, I get he got bullied, but it is not fair he is so horrible to Harry! Also, this is what SHOULD have happened.**

Slughorn blabbered on about Unlucky Liquid, Hermione listening intently. Maybe if she could some how ... no, the idea was horrible! But maybe ... they could get out of doing their detentions for the rest of the year, and Hermione doubted they would be in for the next year.

Hermione told Ron and Harry her spectacular plan, and it their reactions were brilliant.

Ron could not believe her.

She was a genius!

But the fact that she was going to do _that_ to a teacher was scary. But, after all, Hermione had changed slightly. Now that this whole defeat-Voldemort thing was in her head, she seemed to be more rebellious. More brave.

And Ron loved it.

Hermione and Harry managed to make two perfect potions, and while Slughorn fawned over them ('For enemies, Harry!') he gave himself permission to scowl. He hated the fact the he was being shunned by _both_ Harry and Hermione. He was just glad they were getting rid of those damn detentions!

That night in the common room Hermione went over the plan again. Snape would never knew what hit him - literally! This all went up to timing - Harry's quidditch match was on Sunday. If all went to plan on their first detention, the bludger would go WAM into that troll.

Hermione was ruddy brilliant.

There was no other word for it.

He could kiss her - _would_ kiss her, but then things wold muck up again. Things were more than awkward when they were left alone together.

"So ..." said Hermione awkwardly.

"So ... now what?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"That wasn't the only reason that I didn't want a relationship. With this Voldemort thing going on, I don't want to loose you as a best friend, never mind a boyfriend! It would be more painful. I just don't want to go through that. I'm so -"

Ron didn't want to hear her say "sorry" for being logical. He decided to shut her up in the only way he could; he kissed her.

 **Cliff hanger much? Sorry if this was short.**


	6. Victory for Potter, Bludger for Snape

Authors Note: I've left this for a bit and I am stubbornly trying to remember where I left off, so I may delete this chapter. Sorry for being stubborn. Also, I have decided to change views.

Snape sighed deeply. Weasley had misspelled "who". Was he honestly wasting his time on this?

Well, he had wasted precious time last year on Potter's Oclumency, hadn't he? He looked back on the surge of pain he felt looking into his eyes ... Lily's eyes ... as if asking for her forgiveness all over again ... Snape gulped and violently pushed that memory out of his mind, like how he had pushed everyone else out of his life.

And then there was Dumbledore with his plan. He had Lily's and (he hated to think it) Potter's death on his conscience, did he really need Dumbledore's? And seeing Lily's eyes hate him all over again - Snape swallowed deeply.

His eyes dragged along Weasley's paper, wishing nothing more than to look away.

"A Bamp-vire Fight can be bealed with some beoxar, and DADT SIS PEN!''

Final words.

Phew.

Snape scribbled down "Disgraceful. Two out of ten - a mark off for wasting my time."

Time he could have spent arguing with himself. He looked longingly at his tea. Brilliant, elf-made tea ... how wonderful. He took a long, long, wonderful sip and reminded himself there was a match to look forward to ... Slytherin V Gryffindor.

-

Then day after Ron and Hermione barely spoke to each other. Every time they made eye contact, they blushed deeply, Hermione a magnetta, Ron a rosy red.

Everyone else, on the other hand, was holding an unknown breath for the match. Hufflepuff was openly siding with Gryffindor, though the Ravenclaws "remained neutrals". They knew if the chose sides with Gryffindor, Slytherins would be unbearable to them even further. Ron had laughed openly when Terry Boot had said, 'Good Luuu ... How ya doin'?'

So that evening, the school made their way to the Quidditch Field. The sky was cloudy and their was a light drizzle, but nothing to affect the Bludger or Harry's chances.

On the stands, Hermione looked over the seats with her Binoculars, scanning for that troll.

Or Snape. Same to same.

Hermione's eyes found that hooked nose. He had dark circled under his eyes, meaning he was tired, and a cut on his cheek. She watched him trip up.

"The Plan's working!" she said to Ron. Only that she remembered that Ron was Keeper.

The Match commenced. Soon the score became 30-10 to Gryffindor. Then 80-60 ... 80-80 ... Ron was frustrated.

"Come ON!" whined Ron from across the field.

No sooner had the words came out of his mouth that Harry had zoomed downward. Hermione saw it; golden, winged and shining - the Snitch!

But then a Bludger blocked her vision. She she followed the zooming boulder as it reached the teacher's area, then, amazing, unluckily, crashed into the stands.

Oops.

The crowd erupted into cheers and "ooohs", for Harry had caught the Snitch.

But Hermione kept her vision fixed on Snape, who, apparently, had earned himself a broken jaw, leg, arm and some sort of concusion.

Another thing to way on Hermione's conscience.

Brilliant.


	7. I'll Say I'm In Love

_Poor Unfortunate Souls ..._

Like Snape.

 _In pain, In need,_

Like Snape.

 _And I helped them? Yes, I do._

No. Not Really.

 _Now it's happened once or twice, that someone couldn't pay the price -_

Hermione turned the song off, unable to stand it. She decided to turn on _I won't say I'm in Love._ Slightly more up-beat.

Madame Pomfrey said Snape would be fixed in three days, but the process would be painful on top of painful. It had been a day since the Match, and Hermione had barricaded herself in her dormitory. Ron and Harry couldn't come up, of course, but she heard from Lavender and Parvati that Snape was in a state, and every Slytherin so far had payed him a visit. Rumors say he may need to go to St Mungo's. Hermione was was going back to herself again. _She_ had done _that_ to a _teacher?_ Snape, who had been trying to keep Harry _alive_ in their first year! Hermione didn't want to hear comforting voices. Forget Voldemort. Forget Ron. She had shipped a man of to St Mungo's.

Her hands shook as she unfolded a letter. _The_ letter. The letter Harry had given her, saying it was from Dumbledore. At their last meeting, Harry had been given this to give to her. Oh no.

 _Dear Miss Granger,  
_ _Since I am sure you do not believe that I am not the twiddling old fool the_ Daily Prophet _made me out to be last year, I believe that you will not mind me questioning Professor Snape's recent bludger attack. One could say he was having an unnaturally unlucky day, yes?_

 _Miss Granger, I once knew a girl at Hogwarts, a few years above myself, who went to extreme measures to get with a boy in a different house. And when it "didn't work out", she did not know how to function because she had done everything for him. In these dangerous times, going into that state is life-threatening. Unwanting to raise your wand, in a state of depression. If you stay like this,this new version of yourself, you will be of no use on the mission Harry is being set. You are a smart girl, gifted with a brilliant mind. Put it to use on things other than revenge._ (AN: Snape was smuggled out of St Mungo's, and managed to complete his mission. If you find that unbelievable, let's go with Bellatrix did for Malfoy. MALFOY IS INNOCENT) 

_Yours faithfully,  
Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Tell Harry I enjoy gumdrops._

Hermione stared, unbelieving. She only looked away when there was a know on her door.  
"Come on in." she said, and in walked Ron, looking exhausted.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you here?''

"Well, I dragged myself up the slide, somehow. Apparently, centuries of boys never tried that. I came to tell you, yes, Snape's gone."

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he corrected himself, "I mean he's gone to St Mungo's! He's not dead!"

Hermione sighed, than let out a laugh. It felt strange.

"Listening to _I won't Say I'm in Love,_ huh?" Ron joked. "And ... Am I supposed to be offended?"

He tryed to come over, but slipped on a copy. "Fudge!"

Hermione had learned to block out all swearing and replaced them with Mom-sanctioned versions. She helped him up in the way that his face was only inches from his.

"So ... how are you taking the blow?" he said awkwardly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Not so good. If you'd been here a few minutes ago, you'd have heard _Poor Unfortunate Souls."_

Ron sighed deeply. "Hermione, you are brilliant. But - I - HATE - it when you beat yourself up over things that _you can't do anything about!_ Snape's hurt, so what will you be able to do?"

Hermione looked questioningly at Ron. "If _that's_ what you're here for, why isn't Harry with you? I think I know my best friends better than that."

Ron turned a shade of rosy red. "I wanted to ask ... that night, one and a half weeks ago, what made you make your hair all sleek and come down and ... do that?"

Hermione though for a moment. What _had_ made her do that? "Well ... I figured getting jealous was a pretty pathetic move. I though that maybe if I showed some other sign ... maybe we could ... I don't know ..."

" _At least out looooooud, I won't say I'm in_ looooooooove."

Hermione chortled. "Well, I can't stop myself."

Ron smiled. "I'm in -"

Hermione pressed her lips against his, and they fell into a perfect world of bliss. They would have kept going, if not for the ending of _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_ had not come on and shocked them into laughter.

-

Harry sighed. Neither of them had realized he was standing at the door.

 **AND ... End Scene! I know I left on a weird note, but hey, the best songs end with a THUD. And yes, a brought the Lion King into this. CAN YOU BLAME ME?  
**  
 **Well, yes, you can.**  
 **I do not own Harry Potter. Or Lion King. Or Disney Songs. Or anything else, for that matter.**


	8. Epilouge

_Time breach,_

Hermione stood over Dumbledore's marble tomb, face expressionless. Ron took her hand, his touch barely making it into her brain. She was thinking to hard - it hurt. Harry stood on the other side of Hermione, looked depressed. Shocked. Angry. He flashed through them so quick it was hard to tell what he was, exactly.

"The Bludger should've killed him," said Hermione. "It should've killed Snape!"

Snape had been smuggled out of St Mungo's by the Death Eater on _the_ night, and brought to Hogwarts. He had a cast and a fair few bandages, but he was still _there._ With the Death Eaters, hovering using a Charm. Everyone thought he had been called by Dumbledore. Nobody knew. Nobody could have known what Snape was really intending to do.

"I know." whispered Ron, squeezing her hand. "But wherever Snape is, whoever he's with, we'll find him. And maybe, we'll get rid of Voldemort on the way there."

Hermione smiled weakly, and said, "As long as I'm with you,"

 **Cheesy, I know.**

 **I've decided to right one for the Deathly Hallows, and maybe, while I'm at it, add in the ACTUAL Harry Potter Epilouge. By that I mean the story behind Rose and Hugo. And, for all you Naughty Pea-Brains, it will still be T.**

 **Thanks to all you guys, especially rhmac12, my first reviewer.**


End file.
